Till you are mine!
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the probably most desirable single of the whole area. He's rich, successful and looks really good, but what happens when the Playboy falls in love? Will they get together or will the mysterious blond boy repeatedly turn his offer down? And what has his brother to do with the blond boy? Will Naruto jump over his shadow and tell Sasuke his secret?
1. Chapter 1

-Friday 22.12

Sasuke Uchiha sat in one of the most popular gay club around the area and told his best friend about last night.

,,Don't make it that exciting, Uchiha!" Urged Suigetsu him and sat almost on his lap.

The two had known each other since forever and Suigetsu was one of the only people, who could stay with Sasuke longer than 1 day.

Sasuke Uchiha was rich, very rich and loved to show it, but what he loved even more, was himself and the single life he lived.

He sleept almost every night with someone else. Whether male or female, Although he was more into guys.

He was now 22 and had already inherited with his brother together, the world famous company. He was 9, when they got the company.

Since his brother took care of the company, he could focus on making party.

Every woman and every man wanted him or wanted to be like him.

He looked good, damn good, was rich, young and successful, but there was one thing, he didn't had.

A Relationship.

But he didn't want that. He loved his life and wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

As long as his opponent had a pretty face and a good body, he took them with him to his home, unless his Partner talked too much.

If he hated something, it was when his partner couldn't stop talking.

Why should they? He found, that there was a much better thing, a mouth could do.

,,You know, A Gentleman never tells." A nasty grin spreaded over the face of the black-haired.

,,Oh, come on." Suigetsu said and hit him on the back. ,,We both know, that you are anything but that." He just laughed.

,,I don't know, what you're talking about." He looked arrogant at him and removed his friend's hand from his shoulder.

,,Oh really?" The other one judt laughed again.

,,And what about the little movies on your cell phone?" Sasuke grinned cheekily, but didn't even look at him and lookes in the club around and found someone interesting.

The two knew, that his cell phone was full of such films and he loved making them and he wanted to make a new video today and he had already found the perfect victim for the night.

Through their regular place at the end of the club, they had a perfect view of the entire club.

You could immediately see, when someone entered the club and who disappeared with whom in the toilet, but the best view he had, was still the bar, where his chosen one for the night had already sat down with his friend.

,,Who are you staring at?" Suigetsu asked radiant and followed the glance of his friend.

He always looked at Sasuke and admired him every time that it worked.

No matter what Sasuke said or did, his partner never let him go home alone.

He envied him almost.

,,The blond boy?"He seemed happy, when he had found him at the bar.

But the Uchiha smiled. The boy at the bar was exactly his type. He was really into blondes.

The boy had perhaps not the best taste with his orange shirt, but he still looked good in these bright colors and not everyone could do that!

,,Don't you wanna talk to him" the other one nudged him in the side and smirked, for which he immediately received a angry look of the black-haired.

,,No, not yet." Sasuke looked back at the blond boy at the bar and looked at him with a grin, when the blond boy had rebuffed another guy.

,,He seems to be a really tough nut, mhm?" Suigetsu set next to his friend again, after he had gone for a while with a brown-haired on the toilet.

Sasuke really didn't understand, how he could do such a thing on a toilet, but he said nothing.

,,Hmm, looks like it." The Uchiha smiled naughty and kept looking at the bar.

Suigetsu was right. He had long stopped counting, how many guys the blond boy had rebuffed, but they never stayed more than 5 minutes with him.

And just that made him even more attractive for Sasuke.

He loved it, when his victim for the night didn't clung on him with the first flick and there was nothing better, when he would leave the club with him later and all would envy him and wonder, why the blond boy had gone home with him and not with all the others, who had try it. There was nothing better for him.

,,Like he would only wait for me." Sasuke smirked perverse and drunk the last of his whiskey and put the empty glass on the table in front of him.

,,I don't know... I think even you have no chance." He laughed and slapped his friend on his back again.

Sasuke looked pissed at him again and sat up.

,,No one says no to me, not even the blond boy." He grinned slightly perverse, stood up and straightened his shirt.

,,We will see."Suigetsu only grinned back, but the Uchiha ignored the talk of his friend and went straight out to the bar, without taking his eyes off the blond boy.

,,Not even you have a chance, Uchiha." Suigetsu laughed, took his glass in his hand and leaned back, to watch the show.

\- Friday 23.48

Naruto hated this kind of clubs. As soon as he was in, 5 men hung from his ass.

Not that it particularly bothered him. He enjoyed the attention and if among all men were a few pretty boys, it was even better.

But it wasn't that easy now.

In every club, it was the same.

The longer he sat at the bar, the more difficult it was to get rid of the men.

He knew, that he looked good and he loved flirting, but it annoyed him, when he had to explain it 10 times, that he had no interest.

He would prefer to sit at the bar, drinking a few drinks and talk with his friend, but it was impossible.

Most of the men found it difficult to accept a discharge and if alcohol was in the game, it was even worse.

But Naruto has always had a big mouth and if necessary he knew how to be rude.

,,Look, cutie." He turned around to the black-haired man, whom he had already said 10 times, that he should leave him alone, but the guy just did not leave.

,,The only thing I want from you is, that you turn around and never come back!" he looked annoyed at him.

,,Go away!" Naruto almost yelled, when the other on wanted opened his mouth.

But this time it had worked. The other one looked angry at him, before he turned around and finally went away.

,,Idiot." The blond boy said annoyed and drank his half full glass at once and slammed it back on the bar.

The alcohol burned uncomfortably in his throat.

,,Poor guy." The Uzumaki boy heard suddenly someone laughing beside him and looked up.

His eyes widened slightly, when the good looking black-haired guy.

,,He deserved it." Naruto grinned cheekily at him and watched him, how he ordered something.

,,Are you always that mean?" He grinned back.

,,When I have to." Naruto grinned back again and looked confused at the bartender, when he suddenly put a new drink in front of his nose. He hadn't ordered anything yet.

,,This is from me." The black-haired came a bit closer.

,,In the hope, that the drink appease you. I want to talk with you." He clink the glasses together with Naruto, who had taken his glass in his hand and both drank a sip without taking his eyes off each other.

,,We will see, how long it soothed me." The blond boy only grinned again and put his glass on the bar again.

The black-haired man laughed shortly, before he stretched his hand out to the blond boy.

,,My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And with whom I have the pleasure?"

Naruto had to hide his smile. Of course he knew who stood before him. Almost everyone knew him.

,,Naruto." He wanted shake his hand, but Sasuke had something totally different in his mind.

He tooked Naruto's hand pulled him closer, so that they were only a few inches away from each other.

,,What a beautiful name... Naruto." Sasuke breathed against his lips and Naruto stared him in the eyes.

He was almost absorbed by his eyes. They were pitch black and pulled him in a nothing.

The Uchiha smirked, before he leaned forward and tried to kiss his lips.

But Naruto was not so simple to kiss.

He leaned back, took his glass in his hand and drank it in one gulp.

,,Sorry, your time is over." He smiled gleefully and stood up from his chair.

,,Maybe another time, Uchiha." He waved and left the black-haired speechless at the bar.

,,Woow... Who was that?" Kiba asked, when he followed Naruto out of the club.

,,Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said like it wasn't something special. ,,Wait, what?" His friend almost yelled, when they were finally back outside on the fresh air.

,,Why are you so loud?" The blond boy hold his left ear, in which the other one had just screamed.

,,You are joking, right?" Kiba clutched tightly in his arm and the blond boy just had to laugh over the face of his friend.

Kiba and he had been through all kind of shit together and the two did everything for the other one, so he even went with Naruto in those kind of clubs.

He was not gay. He even had a girlfriend, but Naruto hated to go alone in gay clubs.

Kiba was a great friend and the blond boy knew that.

,,No I'm not." Naruto tried not to laugh again.

,,You haven't turned Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha from the popular Uchiha company down, or not?" The brown haired still looked totally surprised and disbeliefed.

,,I did and you also know why." The blond boy put his arm around his friend and both started walking.

,,Sorry... I totally forgot." Kiba said wistfully after some time.

He had completely forgot about it.

The reason why Naruto hadn't gone home with Sasuke, even though he really wanted to.

,,It's all right. It's not your fault." The blond boy hit him in the slightly in the side.

,,Hey! That hurt." Kiba yelled and freed himself and ran away.

,,Just wait till I get you in my hands!" The other one shouted after him, before he also started ranning after him.

The two were joking most of the time around, but that was what Naruto loved so much about their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**_\- Monday 14.47_**

,,That's enough!" Hissed Sasuke to his secretary, who really tried to make him happy.

,,Something wrong?" She looked confused up.

She had never seen, that Sasuke had stopped her before or that he had problems to concentrate.

It was already normal for her to give him a blowjob under his desk, while he continued working.

But she did it, because she wanted it. She still hoped, that they would get closer by doing this.

But just because she didn´t know, what he was doing with some of the girls in the company, when she wasn't there.

,,No! And now stop!" Sasuke got pissed, got up and wanted to close his pants again, but Sakura stopped him.

,,What's the matter? Normally, you have no problems." She tried to unpack his dick again, but the black-haired had enough. She had hit exactly into the black.

,,Don't touch me!" He stepped back and dressed himself properly again.

,,Now get out!" He said further pissed and turned around and looked out of his office and over the rooftops of the city.

His office was on the top floor of its 35 floor large company. The outer wall was replaced by glass, so that he had the most amazing view at any time.

,,Sasuke, I-" Suigetsu came without knocking into the office, but immediately stopped, when Sakura ran crying through the door.

,,Wooow.. What have you done with her?" He laughed and looked after Sakura, before he closed the door and sat down on the couch, that stood at the edge of the office

,,She will calm down again." The Uchiha sighed and let his shoulders fall again. Of course he knew, that he was a bit too hard, but he didn't care at the moment.

He had another problem.

,,You can be glad, that you have a few hours without her." Suigetsu laughed.

Even the black-haired couldn't resist to grin.

He was right. Sakura bugged him constantly and no matter how mean he was to her, she came back to him again, as if nothing had happened.

,,Anyway... What are you doing here? "He turned around.

,,Can't I visit my best friend?" Suigetsu asked serious.

But Sasuke just looked at him piercingly and the other one gave in.

,,Well, all right." The white-haired sighed and stood up.

,,I wanted to go to your brothers office." He went to the desk and took the only picture on the table in his hands.

,,And what does that have to do with me?" The Uchiha looked suspiciously at him. ,,You know, that you went to the wrong brother, right Idiot?" Laughed Sasuke short.

,,The office was closed." Suigetsu looked on the picture in his hands.

,,And?" The Uchiha asked somehow uncertain.

,,I heard someone moaning." ,,So? That's quite normal, when Deidara is with him." The black-haired took him the picture out of his hands and put it back on the table.

,,His office is never closed." Suigetsu looked at him seriously and Sasuke had to say, that he was right.

Itachi's office was always open, if Deidara was with him or not. He had both caught countless times while having sex.

,,Maybe they finally understood it?" He looked questioningly at his friend.

Sure, it was unusual for the two, but there was no reason to be worried through.

,,It was not Deidara."

,,What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at him slightly angry.

,,I know now, how Deidara sounds and it was definitely not him." He said seriously.

,,What are you talking about? My brother would never cheat! You know that!" Sasuke got a little louder.

He hated it, when someone said something bad about his brother. He loved him more than anything in the world.

He had took care of him, after the death of his parents and gave him the life, he was living right now.

He looked up at his brother and always envied him, that he had such a great relationship with Deidara.

Itachi and Deidara had now been together for almost 15 years. They lived and worked together and were even after all this time still as much in love as the first day.

He had always wanted a relationship like them, but he had quickly abandoned that idea.

Most of his ex-girlfriend's or boyfriend´s only had a relationship with him, because of his money and his heart got broken many times. Even by his friends.

Since a few years, he was no longer looking for a relationship. Sex was the only relationship he still wanted from someone.

,,I know that! I can't believe it myself!" Suigetsu said angry.

Sasuke had grabbed him by his shirt collar and looked at him pissed, like he was going to hit him any moment.

,,So why are you saying something like that?!" The Uchihs almost yelled and shook his friend a bit.

,,Because it's like this! It wasn't Deidara, who had moaned there! Damn it!" Suigetsu shouted and Sasuke stopped shaking him and let him slowly go.

,,It can't be. You have to be wrong." The Uchiha went back behind his desk and took the picture in his hand and looked thoughtfully at it for a while.

It was an old picture of Itachi, Deidara and him.

The two had always taken good care of him and did everything for him. Deidara was a like a part of the family and he knew, that his brother did everything for the family and therefore, he simply couldn't believe it.

Itachi took over the company and did everything, that the company could get to the top. He did everything alone and still had plenty of time for him and Deidara. He was the best brother and boyfriend, you could get.

,,If you don´t believe me, you should go there yourself." He said seriously and the black-haired put the picture on the table again.

,,I will!" He said seriously and walked out of the office.

Suigetsu just had to be wrong! Itachi would never do such a thing to Dei! Not after what the two had been through by now!

Totally impossible.

 ** _\- Monday, 19:23_**

,,Could you stop that? You are making me crazy!" Suigetsu said annoyed and sighed.

,,I can't believe it! How could he?" Sasuke walked in his room up and down, so that his friend already thought, that he would leave traces back on the floor.

,,Damn Sasuke! Please sit down." His best friend shouted now and Sasuke looked at him briefly angry, before he sighed and sat down on his bed edge.

,,I just can't believe it! Not Itachi!" He said still shocked and fell back into his bed.

,,And then with.." He stopped immediately.

,,With Naruto?" Suigetsu couldn't resist to smile.

The black-haired man had already told him, how the blond bod had turned him down. The first person, whoever did that.

But he hadn't told him, that he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and that he even had problems to get an erection, when he wanted to sleep with Sakura, because all he could think about was that little blond boy.

It was already bad enough.

 _ **\- Monday, 14.55**_

Sasuke had immediately rushed out of the office, after talking to Suigetsu and ran to the office of his brother, followed by his friend.

When he saw the office from far, his heart almost slipped into his pants, when the door suddenly opened. He immediately stopped and Suigetsu ran in to him, because he hadn't expected, that he would stopped so suddenly.

,,Damn Sasuke! What are you-" But Sasuke immediately interrupted him. ,,Psch!" He hissed at him and pointed to his brother, who just came out of the office.

The black-haired wanted to call his brother, but his voice remained in his throat, when he saw, who also came out of the office.

,,Naruto?" The young Uchiha whispered disbeliefed and watched, how the two shook hands and hugged each other, before Itachi said goodbye and went back into his office.

,,Naruto?" He said still totally surprised but louder, so that the blond boy could hear him.

Naruto looked back, without having to turn around and grinned cheekily at them, before he walked around the corner and left.

Sasuke swallowed hard and stood there for a moment as if he was rooted, until Suigetsu woke him up.

,,What are you standing here, stupid?" He shoved him and Sasuke started immediately to ran after Naruto, but the blond bod was already in the elevator and he knew, that there was no point in running after him.

Although he was athletic and fit, but to run 35 floors down and even be faster than the elevator just was impossible.

,,Fuck!" He hit with both hands against the closed elevator doors.

 _ **\- Monday, 19.25**_

,,Yes damnit! With Naruto!" Sasuke hissed angry.

,,Why does he turn me down but does it with my brother?" He sat down up again and looked at his friend desperately.

,,You should ask that Naruto yourself." Suigetsu only shrugged with his shoulder.

,,It can't be because of the Money. I have as much as Itachi and I even look better than him, so why?"

,,Maybe he likes older guys?" Suigetsu had to laugh again, whereupon he again earned an angry glare from Sasuke.

,,Shut up!" The Uchiha throw a pillow in his face and stood up.

,,I have to find him!" He said decided.

,,But how? I only know his name..." He thought loud.

,,That boy is really playing with your mind, mhm?" His friend smiled cheekily again and went up to him. ,,Shut up. I'm not in love. It just makes me crazy to know, that he rather sleeps my brother than me!" He clenched his fists.

,,And that smile just now! He knows that it bothers me."

,,And what are you gonna do about that?"

,,I'll have to wash him that stupid smile from his face. You'll see." A perverse grin spread out on Sasuke's face, that Suigetsu knew too well.

He knew that this could get really exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wednesday, 5.15 pm

Naruto knocked on the large door, opened it and went in.

,,You had called me?" He closed the door behind him and stood behind the large desk. ,,Itachi just called." It came from the man, who sat in the chair with his back to Naruto and looked out of the window. The only thing you could see of him was a few strands of his hair.

,,You did a good job."

,,Thank you." Naruto bowed, though he knew, that the man in the chair couldn't see him, but he still did it.

,,If you keep this up, we will achieve our aim soon." The man in the chair smirked.

,,Very well." Naruto bowed again and left the office.

When he had closed the door again, he sighed loudly, before he left the house and walked to the end of the street and turned around the corner and almost ran into his best friend.

,,Wow! Kiba! Don't scare me like that!" The blond boy said totally shocked.

It was pretty easy to scare him and he hated it, when Kiba did that and he did it quite often.

,,I'm sorry. But now tell me! What did he say?" The brown haired asked curious and looked expectantly at him.

,,He said I'm doing a good job, what else?" He grinned at him, put his arm around his shoulder and rubbed with his other hand over Kiba's head. ,,Ouch! Hey stop that!"

The other one tried to free himself, but Naruto didn't release him and instead started walking and Kiba couldn't help it and also started walking.

,,Let´s do something fun tonight!" The blond boy smiled and let finally go of his best friend.

,,What are you thinking?" The brown-haired asked and directed his clothes straight again.

"A friend of mine is making a party today and I feel like I could drink a lot today." Naruto laughed only and Kiba couldn't help and also started laughing.

He knew exactly, what kind of Partys Naruto's friends are making and loved it.

,,Sounds awesome!" He patted on the blond boys back and both went to Naruto to get ready.

\- Wednesday, 10:39 pm

,,Why do I have to come with you?" Sasuke bleated annoyed, that Suigetsu had drawn him to a party.

,,Because your nagging makes me go crazy and you need a distraction from the pretty blond blond, who has wrapped you and your brother around his little finger." The other one only grinned back and pulled him with him, until he stopped in front of a huge house.

The Uchiha sighed briefly annoyed as he looked at the house.

It was a beautiful area here and they stood in front of the largest house of the settlement.

Exactly the party's, he loved.

The people who lived in such settlements, played the rich and boring people from the outside, but at night it was quite different.

These people were the best and the hottest party's host. Just what he needed to distract himself.

,,Well... But only an hour." Sasuke started to get his old grin on his face and his friend had to smile.

,,Of course." He slapped him on his back and immediately earned a glare from the Uchiha, but of course he was used to it.

He knew exactly, what he meant by an hour.

That was the time he needed to watch and find the hottest guy or the hottest girl at the party, talk to him or her and then disappear with the object of desire in a room and comes out again with a smile.

,,That's a party I like." Suigetsu grinned and rubbed his hands together.

It was dark in the huge house and the only light came from the thousands candles, that were attached to the walls and ceilings.

The people were dressed only in the least and all had masks on, they got when they entered.

That kind of masks, who makes you fantasize about dirty things in your bedroom.

There was loud music and even outside in the garden were some cages, in which muscular and beautiful dancers moved erotically to the music.

,,I'll get us something to drink." The white-haired smiled dirty and was already gone.

The Uchiha leaned on to the door frame and looked out into the garden.

He looked exactly at the people in the garden, but there wasn't really someone, who caught his attention, when suddenly one of the dancers went out of their cage and a young man stepped into the cage.

He was none of the dancers, because he didn't have the same clothes one, like all the other dancers.

He was wearing a long black leather pants and a small open black leather jacket, that's why you could see his great abs and the best was his hair.

Sasuke smiled nasty and looked amused at the blond boy, who danced now in the cage.

He really could make competition to the real dancers, when he danced like that.

He danced really well, really hot and really looked better than the other dancers.

,,Found your victim for the night" Suigetsu suddenly stand next to him and handed him his drink.

,,Something much better." The Uchiha only smirked nasty and emptied his glass at once and gave it back to him.

Suigetsu looked at him a little confused, when he suddenly walked off and went into the garden, but said nothing.

He was already used to it. He spent most of his time at a party alone, when Sasuke kept disappearing.

But that has long stopped bothering him. He used the time himself to look someone for the night.

Sasuke walked slowly toward the cage and didn't let his gaze of the blond young man with the black mask.

It had already build several rows around the cage with more curious spectators and the Uchiha was elbowing his way up in the 2nd row, do that the blond boy couldn't see him at first sight.

He had to make sure first, that he was right.

The blond young man danced a bit in the cage and even brought a woman with long black hair into the cage, but she just stood there and let him do what he wanted.

Sasuke immediately saw, how uncomfortable she felt and he knew immediately, that she was rather from the shy sort, but she had absolutely nothing against the body contact with the blond boy and no problem taking of his jacket and giving it to her, what easily irritated the Uchiha, but he remained silent.

He clenched his fists together and watched the game ahead of him, until the woman disappeared and the blond boy came some minutes later out of the cage.

Most went back, but a few stood next to the cage and wanted to talk to him, but Sasuke wasn't stupid.

He stood extra right next to the opening from the cage, so that he could talk to him immediately, when he came out.

The blond boy smiled at the small group, who were waiting for him, went out of his cage and wanted to go to the group, when the Uchiha put his hand on his shoulder and held him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Wednesday, 22:26**

Naruto enjoyed it, when all eyes were on him.

Although such a thing often happened to him, yet he enjoyed it every fucking time.

He smiled at the crowd in front of the cage and just wanted to go to them, when someone held him back by his shoulder.

He turned annoyed around. He hated it, when someone touched him, especially when it was a stranger.

But when he saw the person behind him, his heart almost stopped. He really hadn't expected him.

 **\- Wednesday, 22:27**

,,Naruto?"Sasuke smiled cheekily at the blond boy, when he had turned around.

,,And you are?" The other one looked from above at him.

The Uchiha was a moment shocked. He hadn´t expected that answer from Naruto.

The man, whom he constantly had to think about and even bothered him while having sex with his secretary, didn't recognize him?

But that didn't work with him.

,,So you like playing games, mhm?" The black-haired came a little closer and grinned pervert at him.

He didn't know what it was, what so attracted was about him, but he found Naruto incredibly sexy and the little dance show in the cage didn't help to forget him.

,,What are you doing here, Uchiha?" The blond boy asked him pretty unimpressed. ,,The question is what you are doing here." He pointed at the cage.

,,Dancing. Didn't you see that?" The other one asked to provoked him, but not with the black-haired.

,,I would have prefer it, when you wouldn't wear anything at all." He grinned at him and saw a slight smile on Naruto's face.

,,That's what you what, mhm?" The blond boy grinned and stroke with his right index finger over the chest of the black-haired boy.

,,But it will only remain as an unfulfilled wish." Naruto grinned cheekily at him, nudging his finger in his chest, before he just turned around and walked away.

,,Naruto wait!" He grabbed his shoulder again and stopped him.

,,Do you have another wish, I will never going to fulfill?" He asked him annoyed and turned around again.

,,I had some ideas you could do for me, but that's not what I want. Not now." He looked at the blond boy from top to bottom with a nasty smile on his face.

He liked what he saw. Oh yeah! The blond boy was totally his Type.

,,What do you want?"

,,I want to see you again!" The Uchiha said this time seriously.

Sasuke knew nothing about him, just his name, but he repeatedly thought about him and he also couldn't concentrate on work.

He didn't know his full name, where he worked or where he lived. He had no idea, how he could find him again and he didn't want this to be the last time to ever see him again.

,,Sorry, babe. But I don't care." The blond boy said after some time and faked a smile, before he turned around again.

,,But-" The Uchiha tried to hold him back again.

,,Just forget it. It's better this way, believe me. One of us is just going to get hurt." He slowly went away and waved at him, without turning around again.

Sasuke stayed there and looked surprised after him.

 **\- Thursday, 09:33**

,,I´m coming in now! I hope all are dressed!" Suigetsu yelled through the door, hold his right hand over his eyes, opened the door and walked in.

,,Stop that, Idiot." Sasuke growled angry and put the cooling pad back on his forehead.

,,What? You are alone and not in the middle of sex? What's wrong with you?" His buddy laughed for which he only received an annoyed growl.

,,You know why!" He growled again and took his feet off his desk and put the cooling pad on his desk.

After Naruto had left the Party, he walked to his friend again and drank a drink after the other one, until he was totally drank.

He had really drunk a lot and Suigetsu had to bring him home.

Although he drank constantly, but he always took care, that he wasn't totally gone. But yesterday he just couldn´t control himself.

,,I really don't understand what's wrong with you." Suigetsu sighed and dropped into the small couch, that stood at the end of Sasuke´s office.

,,I just drank a bit too much yesterday. That's all!" The Uchiha waved him off and leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes painfully. His head exploded with every movement.

,,You drank too much?" He looked at the black-haired, as if he had just heard wrong.

,,You were completely wasted and now look at you." He said a little louder and stood up.

,,You're sitting here in the dark and with a cooling pad on your forehead." He walked up to his friend.

,,In the past you wouldn't mind at all and would do it with Sakura, till your headaches would go away."

,,Yeah you said it. In the past." Sasuke agreed.

,,That was last month, Sasuke!" Suigetsu said excited and looked angry at him. Sasuke looked angry at him for a moment, before he got up from his chair and walked to the shelf, where his whiskey bottles stood, opened one and took a big gulp of it.

,,Shut up. I know that myself." He opened the bottle for another sip and put it back.

,,Then what is wrong with you?" Suigetsu looked at his friend, how he walked over to his couch and lay down on it.

,,I just can't get his words out of my head." Sasuke said thoughtfully and put his right arm on his forehead.

,,Whose?" The other one asked totally confused.

,,Naruto's."

,,Naruto? Was he also on the party?" Suigetsu asked still totally confused. He hadn't seen the blond boy at the party. But he was also too busy to get the number of a cute little red-haired girl.

,,Yes. He had danced in a cage and that damn sexy." A smile came on Sasuke's face, when he thought back.

,,Damn Sasuke! Don't make it so exciting!" His friend pulled him out of his memory.

He had thought so much of Naruto and his little dancing show in the cage, that he hadn't realized, how long he hadn't said anything at all.

,,He said that I should forget him and that I would just hurt myself. Or something like that."

Suigetsu looked surprised at him, before he allowed himself to fall into the desk chair.

,,And now?" He looked at the Uchiha and put his feet on the desk.

,,I don't know." The other one only sighed.

,,What? You don't want to give up, do you?" He looked totally surprised at him.

,,What am I supposed to do? I don't know where he lives, where he works or anything at all. I don't even know his last name ... Maybe his name isn't Naruto. Actually, I know absolutely nothing about him." Sasuke sounded more and more depressed.

,,So what? You're an Uchiha! Or have you already forgotten that?" Suigetsu stand up and stood in front of the couch.

,,No of course not! But this time it's different." Sasuke sat up.

,,Because you have a crush on him?" The other one had to smile.

That sounded so absurd and he never did think, that he would ever say something like that.

,,I don't have a crush on him, Idiot!" Sasuke looked with his death look at him, before he stood up and walked past him.

,,What's stopping you then?" Suigetsu asked.

,,Something about him is different. He's... just different." He dropped into his chair with a loud sigh again.

,,He has really turned your head around." The other one sighed loud.

,,Shut up!" Sasuke took the half-empty water bottle from his desk and throw it at him, but the other one skillfully dodged it. That was not the first time Sasuke throw something at him and it wouldn't be the last time.

,,I am an Uchiha. You can't get rid of me that easily!" Sasuke said.

,,This is the Sasuke I know." The white-haired had to laugh and crossed his arms.

,,Have you talked to your brother?" Suigetsu asked careful after some time and prepared to dodge a few things again.

He knew Sasuke for years now and they had somehow become best friends and he knew, how sensitive he was, when they were talking about Itachi.

,,No. I haven't." Sasuke sighed and just let himself fall further into the chair.

,,What should I ask him? Are you really cheating on Deidara with the boy, with whom I would prefer to have an affair?" He looked skeptically at him.

,,But you still gonna talk to him, or not?"

,,Of course I will!... If I knew how."

,,You are making me crazy." Suigetsu sighed.

 **\- Friday, 17.12**

,,And?" Kiba asked excited, when Naruto finally came towards him. But he just went past him and went into his car.

The brown-haired sighed shortly, before he got into his own car and started driving.

He knew his best friend long enough.

He would at any moment burst out with anger and wouldn't stop talking. He only had to wait a bit.

And indeed. After only 5 minutes of driving, it almost burst out of him.

,,How can he be so stubborn? We are not living in the past! I'm old enough to decide for myself! It's my life, or not?"

,,-"

,,Ahh damn! I am so angry! I would love to... Argh dammit!" Naruto almost yelled and let his friend no chance to speak.

,,He overacts totally! Don't you think? I'm 21! 21 years old!"

The blond boy continued to speak and Kiba sighed briefly, before he parked his car.

Naruto had talked the whole 20 minutes and still could talk for hours, if he wouldn't interrupt him now.

,,Calm down a bit. You know him. He will forget that idea quickly, when you really don't want it." He tried to calm his best friend down.

,,I don't know. I hope you're right..."

,,Of course! I know your dad, did you forgot? And now let's go! The others are waiting." Kiba went out of the car and Naruto sighed shortly, before he also went out of the car and followed the brown-haired into the club, where Kiba's girlfriend and a few other friends were waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Saturday, 9.58 pm**

Since the day in Sasuke's Office had already past 3 weeks. 3 long weeks for Suigetsu.

,,Can you tell me again, why we're here?" Looked Suigetzu arrogant in the club around.

They were in a gay club on the other side of the town. But not in a particularly good club, like they were used to it.

,,How many times do I have to tell you that?" The Uchiha asked annoyed and ordered their drinks from the bartender.

,,Until I can finally understand your logic."

,,All right." Sighed Sasuke and the two sat down on an empty seat in the corner of the club.

,,He is not from our area, but-" But his friends stopped him immediately.

,,How do you know that?" Suigetsu looked disbelief at him.

The black-haired sighed annoyed and took a long sip from his drink.

,,I have never seen him in our area before and you?" He looked at him, but continued to speak again. He didn´t need to wait for his answer, he already knew the answer.

,,This means, that he doesn't live in our district, yet he can't come from a poor area, otherwise he wouldn't have known about the party of your friend, right? He also was wearing designer clothes a normal earner couldn't afford. Can you follow me?" He looked a bit skeptical at Suigetsu.

He knew himself, that his statement was not the best but the other one never could follow his explanations.

,,But how did you figure out, that he would hang out here?" He looked further around in the club.

The decor was really not the best, but the drinks and the people in the club weren´t that different from their usual club.

They were not as classy dressed as the people in their normal club, yet they stood out from the normal layer.

,,Do I really have to explain everything 100 times, before you get it?" Sighed Sasuke annoyed and leaned back.

,,This area is the only one that also has gay clubs, which are not for the normal layer! He must be living here! And the bartender said, that he knows Naruto."

,,And you wanna come here every day, until he shows up?" He looked a bit shocked at the black-haired.

,,If I need to, I'll be here every day."Sasuke took his glass in his hand and kept looking toward at the door. He just had to get the blond boy.

,,I am an Uchiha. Sooner or later, I always get what I want." He just grinned cheekily and made himself comfortable.

,,Uchiha's." The other one only shook his head.

* * *

 **\- Sunday, 02.06 am**

,,I really don't understand, why we had to come here." Kiba sighed annoyed and walked with Naruto in the club.

,,You know why!" Tried Naruto to say normal, but broke immediately in laughing. He was too drunk to discuss normally with his friend.

,,I understand you, but hadn't you enough fun already?" Tried Kiba to take Naruto his jacket off, what was really hard for him, since the blond boy didn´t stop moving around.

When he had finally made it, he hung up their jackets and followed his best friend in the club.

It was full and the music was quite loud, but it was pretty normal here.

It was not one of those clubs, where you get to know new people and went home with them.

It was more one of these clubs, where you dance with each other and excite each other. And when you finally had enough, you disappear into one of the toilets or in the back room, which only knew a few people about.

Kiba looked around for a moment, before he quickly went to Naruto at the bar.

,,We should go!" He grabbed him by his arm and pulled him slightly away.

,,What? Why? We just got here!" The blond boy looked confused and angry at him.

,,Believe me! We need to go!" The brown-haired pulled even more on his arm.

,,No! Let go of me." Naruto was a little louder, trying to break free from the grip of the other one.

,,Naruto! We are going!" Kiba said angry.

,,Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want to go." Someone suddenly stood between the two, grabbed Kiba´s arm and pressed his arm a bit together.

,,You should let him go." He looked at Kiba threatening, whereupon he let go of Naruto, growling.

,,I told you! Fucking Idiot!" He looked at his friend angry, before Kiba disappeared alone out of the club.

Naruto felt a little bad, probably more because of the alcohol than about his best friend, but he still didn't want to go!

He looked now at the back of the man, who was standing in front of him. He seemed vaguely familiar, but he did not know, who he was.

,,Everything okay with you?" The stranger looked after Kiba, until he could no longer see him.

,,Yes. Thank you." Naruto still said totally confused by the whole action, but he quickly regretted, that he hadn't go home with his best friend, when Kiba wanted to go.

,,Sasuke?"

* * *

 **\- Sunday, 2.11 am**

,,Sasuke?" The blond boy looked at him in shock and the Uchiha had to smirk.

,,Long time no see." He grinned at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his seat.

,,Hey, what are you doing! Let go of me." Naruto tried to break free, but Sasuke didn't mind.

He needed to talk to the other one, whether he wanted it or not.

When he arrived at his place, Suigetsu was already gone. The Uchiha released Naruto and sat down.

,,Now sit down. Your friend is gone." He smiled at the blond boy, after he still stood in front of the table and looked at him uncertainly.

He didn't know him at all, but this cute site was not bad either.

,,Let's talk a bit." He patted the seat next to him, but Naruto was still uncertain and turned around again, but Kiba was really no longer there.

,,Don't worry. I won't bite you." He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in the empty seat next to him.

,,Besides it excites you." Smirked Sasuke cheekily, when the blond boy finally sat next to him.

,,Yeah, whatever." Naruto got to himself and got some distance between them.

,,Oh, come on. I know, that you like me as much as I like you." He came closer again and the other one went farther and farther back, until his back was totally against the wall.

,,Sasuke... I told you that it is better if-" But Sasuke had already put his finger on Naruto´s lips to stop him.

,,That's nonsense and you know that." The Uchiha smiled slightly perverse, before he finally did what he wanted to do, since the first day he had seen him.

He kissed him.

And it felt incredibly good, even if it tasted strongly of smoke and alcohol, but that did not bother the black-haired.

He wanted more! More of his kisses and a lot more of Naruto.

,,You're driving me crazy." The black-haired breathed slightly against the lips of the blond boy, after he had solved the kiss, when Naruto hadn´t kissed him back.

,,Sasuke, no.. We shouldn't-" But the other one had already put his index finger on the lips of the blond boy.

,,I don't care what you have with my brother." He slid with his hand over the cheek of the other one and stopped on his neck.

,,Sasuke.." Looked the blond boy into his eyes, but did not say another word. The Uchiha knew, that Naruto wouldn't immediately tell him, what was between him and his brother, even though he really wanted to know it.

,,Pssch..." Sasuke hissed at him and pushed him with his hand on his neck further to himself.

,,I can't stop thinking about you. You're driving me crazy, Naruto…" He looked deep into the sparkling blue eyes.

,,I can´t concentrate on work anymore..." He looked down and took a short break.

,,What have you done with me, Naruto?" He looked up again, but Naruto had no words.

The black-haired leaned further forward and kissed the blond boy again, this time also Naruto kissed him back.

Their lips touched only briefly and Sasuke watched how Naruto behaved and if he would push him away, but Naruto closed his eyes and gave himself fully to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's kisses got consensual and wilder.

Again and again, he bit lightly on the upper lip of the blond boy, but he never opened his mouth so far, that he was finally able to slide his tongue into him.

,,Naruto.." He loosened the kiss and looked at him, breathing heavily.

,,We shouldn't... Someone gets hurt at the end... Please." He said almost wistfully and slipped a bit away.

,,Naruto, please. Don't go. I can't take it any longer, not knowing where and when I can see you again." He slid a little closer again.

,,Sasuke, please." Naruto almost pleaded.

,,I want to see you again, please Naruto. At least tell me where I can find you." He took the head of the blond boy in both hands.

For a while they looked into each other's eyes and no one said a word.

,,You're beautiful..." The black-haired boy whispered and he could see, how the cheeks of the blond boy flushed.

Simply cute.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at him. He was too cute.

Again, he came Naruto closer and drove his lips along.

Their lips were almost touching, when the blond boy turned his gaze away and pushed him back.

,,I'm sorry... I can't do that. It can happen too much, if someone sees us." He stood up and walked away without turning around again.

,,Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke yelled after him, but Naruto ran quickly out of the club.

He just couldn't believe, that Naruto had gone after all this. He had said all these cute things, yet the blond boy was not attracted to him and simply went away, even if Naruto wanted something completely different. He knew, that Naruto wanted him as much as he wanted Naruto!

,,Damn!" He cursed angry and struck with both hands on the table.

He couldn't believe, that he was so close to him, yet Naruto was gone.

He wanted much more of Naruto and also a lot more question had formed in his head.

What did Naruto mean with someone could get hurt and that it would be too dangerous for them to be together? Was someone watching them?

Sasuke had no idea, what the blond boy meant, but one thing was clear.

He wouldn't give up that easily. He would soon enough find out, what Naruto meant and then he would make Naruto his property.

* * *

 **\- Sunday, 2.20 am**

,,Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Naruto grew louder and hit with his hands frantically against the wall.

He couldn't believe, what he had just done.

He had said so many times to himself, that this shouldn't happen, yet it happened.

,,Fuck!" He yelled again and turned around.

,,I knew, that you would need me later." Kiba suddenly stood beside him and the blond boy was never so glad in his life before to see his best friend.

,,Kiba!" He yelled again, but this time happy and relieved to see him.

,,Well, tell me how bad-" But before Kiba could ask him, the other one jumped on him.

The brown-haired sighed heavily. He knew, that this wasn't good.

,,So bad?"

,, Even worse..." The blond boy said quietly and let Kiba go, but kept looking at the floor.

,,Now tell me what happened." The brown haired put both hands on his shoulders and noticed, how the blond boy breathed out heavily.

,,He kissed me." He admitted finally.

,,But you haven't-" Kiba stopped himself. Naruto knew of course, what he meant.

,,No, of course not."

,,Good." The other one sighed relieved, but Naruto kept looking down and said nothing.

,,Naruto?" Kiba looked confused and skeptical at him. He knew something was wrong.

,,I fucked up..." Naruto said softly.

,,What have you done?" The brown-haired got a little louder.

,,Naruto!" He shook him a bit, after he still hadn't replied.

,,I think I liking him…" Naruto finally looked his friend in the eyes.


End file.
